Radar
Radar is a main character and Jesse's assistant/intern in Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2. He first appeared in "Hero in Residence" and is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. Biography Appearance Radar has tan skin, black pupils, and black hair. He wears blue jeans, a green and white jacket, a blue tie, and glasses. He has several black tattoos on his arms. If Jesse does not agree to work for The Warden, the Warden walks Radar out of The Iron Breathtaker and trips him over his foot, ending with Radar getting a black eye and his glasses being fixed by tape. Personality Radar seems to love working for Jesse, and likes to help him/her. If Jesse lets him stay at Beacontown to watch over the Clock, he gets excited. If he/she doesn't, Radar reveals his organized personality and mentions that, "There's no schedule; everyone's running around unorganized," which he doesn't like. Radar is also nervous around The New Order of the Stone, evidenced by how he acts nervously around them in the beginning of "Hero in Residence." Relationships Jesse Radar loves his job and loves helping Jesse. Jesse can be thankful back to Radar (determinant). He also seems happy when Jesse comes back to Beacontown from the Sea Temple. Stella He was a former worker on her inventory management team. He quit because he didn't like her nasty personality. He also doesn't like how she constantly tries to turn Jesse against her. Quotes Items *Book *Cookie (Determinant and temporarily) *Mushroom Stew (Determinant and temporarily) *Shield Killed Victims *Multiple Prison Zombies (Determinant) Trivia *Radar is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who previously voiced Paul Lingard and Bob in The Walking Dead - Season 3: A New Frontier, also made by Telltale Games. *It was revealed that Radar has been working for Jesse for about a year by Eric Stirpe.http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/162959187721/not-sure-if-this-has-been-asked-yet-or-not-but *It was revealed that Radar is possibly both Jesse's assistant and intern: http://stirpicus.tumblr.com/post/163387950356/is-radar-an-intern-or-assistant-ive-been *It was revealed that Radar previously lived in Champion City. *The game makes a reference to Ben 10 when Jesse tells Radar "it's hero time" when escaping the golems, which is Ben 10's catchphrase. This is because both are voiced by Yuri Lowenthal. *Radar may be a reference to the 1972-1983 show M.A.S.H. One of the characters was, coincidentally, named Radar. They have similar personalities and look alike. *If Jesse looks at the octopus statue in "Hero in Residence", Radar will state that he loves seafood. References Gallery Jesse, Radar, Stacy Plays, and Stampy Cat(with Nell in background dancing.png|Jesse introducing Radar to Stacy Plays and Stampy Cat. Screen Shot 2017-07-12 at 12.19.41 PM.png|Radar talking about Nohr. The Gang in the Order Hall.png|Radar with Jesse, Axel, Olivia, and Lukas in the Order Hall. Radar.png|Radar and Jesse talking in Beacontown. S2 Ep2 Key Art.jpg|Radar with Jesse, Lukas, Jack, Lluna, and Stella on the "Giant Consequences" key art. RadarGiantConsequences.png|Radar's full body in Giant Consequences. maxresdefault.jpg|Radar being introduced to Jack. FML4.png|Radar In Jailhouse Block. RadarAndIceGolem.jpg|Radar looking back at a smaller version of the Icy Golem (determinant) WatchingTheRebuilding.png|Radar, Lukas, and Jesse watching Beacontown getting rebuilt. Octopus.png|Radar along with Jesse looking at the Octopus. "Prison Radar".png|Radar looking at Jesse when he was called "Prison Radar". Radar_Ep3.png|Radar looking like "Prison Radar". Stella with the gang.jpg|Radar with the gang. (Note: Jesse having Magnus' armor and Jack having an eyepatch depends on the player's choices). Horizon33 18-10-2017 6-55-17.jpg|Radar and the others escaping the Sunshine Institute. (Note: Nurm bring there depends on the player's choice). Horizon33 19-10-2017 55-19-21.jpg|Radar and Nurm watching Jesse trying to fight Romeo. JackTalking.png Jack JHB.png Horizon33 29-10-2017 55-3-18.jpg|Radar seeing Petra and Jack hugging (determinant). Horizon33 30-10-2017 41-26-21.jpg|Radar staring at Xara that just killed the Warden. 2017-10-31 (5).png|Radar after he attacked the Giant Enderman.|link=Giant Enderman Horizon33_1-11-2017_50-58-14.jpg|Radar talking to Jesse. Horizon33 4-11-2017 53-37-2.jpg|Radar, Jesse, Petra, Nurm and Jack running to the Cellblock X. Horizon33 6-11-2017 5-1-17.jpg|Radar seeing Xara sadly walking away. Horizon33 6-11-2017 58-13-17.jpg|Radar seeing Ivor, Jesse and Petra hugging. (Determinant) Horizon33_6-11-2017_49-31-17.jpg|Radar hiding from the Giant Enderman. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Humans Category:Jesse's Gang Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Protagonists Category:Determinant Characters